In the case of hedging shears as hitherto known it is difficult to cut hedges of thick growth at the part immediately above ground level, using a vertically orientated position of the cutter bar. This is relatively dangerous because of the risk that the free end or ends of the cutter bar or bars will strike the ground and as a result the user will find the machine torn out of his hands by the resultant reaction forces. If the user is not prepared to run this danger it is necessary to trim these parts of the hedge lying closely above the ground by hand.